Automatic call distributors (ACDS) and other contact or call centers typically include specialized systems designed to match incoming requests for service, for example a telephone call or an e-mail, with a resource that is able to provide that service, for example a human call center agent. ACDs generally perform one or more of the following functions: (i) recognize and answer incoming calls; (ii) review database(s) for instructions on what to do with a particular call; (iii) using these instructions, identify an appropriate agent and queue the call, often times providing a prerecorded message; and (iv) connect the call to an agent as soon as the agent is available.
In some instances, customers calling a call center may need to be connected to more than one agent to complete their business. This may occur, for example, when the transaction requires multiple skills or when the first agent does not have the required skills and the transaction is best handled by another agent. For example, when a customer wants to install a new phone line with DSL service he may first speak with a “voice” agent and initiate the installation of the phone service. When the “voice” transaction is completed the first agent may need to involve a “data” agent to add the DSL/data service on the newly created phone line. The hand-off between the two agents is typically done by invoking either a normal transfer or a warm transfer (via conference) feature.
A normal transfer may involve a “voice” agent asking the customer to hold and pressing the transfer button on the phone of the “voice” agent which places the customer on hold. The “voice” agent then dials the ACD number for the DSL/data service and typically is placed in queue for the first available “data” agent. Upon being connected to the “data” agent, the “voice” agent informs the “data” agent of the nature of the call he is about to transfer. The “voice” agent then completes the transfer by pressing the transfer button again. This un-holds the customer and connect him to the “data” agent. Upon completion of the transfer, the “voice” agent frees up. The “data” agent handles the customer and completes the transaction.
A warm transfer may involve the “voice” agent asking the customer to hold and pressing the conference button on the phone of the “voice” agent which places the customer on hold. The “voice” agent then dials the ACD number for the DSL/data service and typically is placed in queue for the first available “data” agent. Upon being connected to the “data” agent, the “voice” agent informs the “data” agent of the nature of the call he is about to transfer. The “voice” agent then completes the warm transfer by pressing the conference button again. This un-holds the customer and connects the customer into a conference with the two agents. The “voice” agent introduces the caller and the agent to each other and completes the transfer by hanging up. Upon completion of the transfer, the “voice” agent frees up. The “data” agent handles the customer and completes the transaction.
In both of the scenarios described above, the caller is placed on hold to wait to be transferred to the second agent. At the same time, the first agent is on hold as well while waiting in a queue for the second agent.